


For Allison

by niggletsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Allison's Death, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Allison Lives, F/M, Season 4 AU, Teen Wolf Season 4, amnesia!allison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niggletsune/pseuds/niggletsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Allison comes back from the dead and remembers nothing of her life in Beacon Hills but all of her friends remember her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Allison

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://niggletsune.tumblr.com/post/92016683186/teen-wolf-au-allison-comes-back-but-has-no) beautiful gifset made by [asheathes](http://asheathes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> mix for this chapter can be found [_here_](http://8tracks.com/niggletsune/one)

**Prologue**

        _“I brought you back for a reason. I will come to you for that reason soon enough. There will be a lot of questions of which you don’t know the answer to right now, but they will be answered," the voice murmured in her ear softly. "Welcome back, Allison.”_

 

* * *

 

       When someone dies young and unexpected, there’s always a different feeling about a death. It’s sadder, it’s deeper, and it’s felt more widely. That’s how it felt for Lydia. The pain was never-ending, the grief suffocating. Lydia hadn’t really slept in days because everything was leading up to the funeral, the thing that meant it would all be over.

       Lydia stood from the warmth of her bed, though it was in no way comforting. She’d been up since four in the morning so her limbs ached with fatigue. She stared at the dress hanging over her closet door; a tight, all black ensemble with a low bust and short hem. It was an almost replica of the dress Lydia wore to her birthday party the following year except without the stripes. Allison had picked it out when they went shopping once, telling Lydia “If you ever attend a funeral at least you’ll do it in style”. Little did Allison know, the funeral would be her own. Lydia bit her lip to keep the tears from coming. If she started crying now , it was likely she’d never stop. She had to be at the church in two hours for the visitation; if it were anyone else, Lydia would skip it. She’d stay in bed and she’d wallow and cry and forget about the world. But this was Allison. She had to be there for Allison.

       Lydia was sitting on the edge of her bed with a picture of her and Allison in her hands. It had been four days since she died and it still didn’t seem real. Lydia still couldn’t believe she was gone even though she felt it inside of her the second Allison was ripped from her life. A knock on her door startled Lydia and she sat the picture frame down on her mattress.

       “I’m ready mom, I know we have to get going.” Lydia sniffled and blinked the tears out of her eyes as she stood. When she looked up she saw Stiles at her bedroom door. “I thought you were my mom.”

       “We told your mom to take off. I thought maybe Scott and I could drive you?” Stiles scratched the back of his neck, settling his eyes uneasily on her. Lydia noticed how tired he looked, dark circles under his eyes, she knew he blamed himself.  

Lydia’s bottom lip started quivering. She opened her eyes wide, set her jaw, and looked up to stop the tears from falling down her face. “Okay.”

Stiles picked up the picture from Lydia had been holding from her bed. “Was this taken at the lake house?”

She nodded. “It was taken before she went to France, after her mom died. I thought maybe a night at the lake house would help her get away for a while, help keep the grief at bay for even just a fracture of a moment.”

       “Did it?” Stiles asked.

Lydia shook her head and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Nothing silences the grief.”

 

       Scott had been waiting in the car. Lydia gave him a sad smile as Stiles held the passenger door open for her and she climbed in. The drive to the funeral hall was silent, a stark quiet that gave her a small sense of peace. Lydia was grateful for the fact that Scott was usually the quieter of the two, and Stiles had enough sense to keep his mouth from running on with inanities on a day like this. It gave Lydia a chance to go over  the intricately constructed  eulogy in her head. She didn’t know how she was going to  present it, or if she would even be able to get through any of it without the grief swallowing her whole, but she knew she had to do it for Allison.

Stiles pulled up to the funeral hall and Lydia was surprised about the amount of cars that surrounded them in the parking lot. Some vehicles were even parked on the front lawn to create more space for others in attendance.

       “Can you drive around the block?” Lydia asked.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, sure.”  At Lydia’s request he drove around the block, and then did it again, and again. After the third time, hesitantly,  Stiles looked over at her. “We have to go in sometime, Lydia.”

She nodded. “Right, yeah,” she took a deep breath, smoothing down the skirt of her dress, straightening invisible wrinkles. “Okay, park.”

Stiles parked on the front lawn between Mr. Argent’s car and his dad’s cruiser. He turned to Lydia. “Ready?”

She shook her head. “No. I don’t think any of us are ready for what’s happening in there, but we have to go, right?”

       “She’s right.” Scott said. “We’ve never been through something like this before. We’ve never lost one of our own.”

Stiles nodded. “Well, then let’s do this for Allison.”

       “For Allison.” Lydia said softly.

 

       An overwhelming feeling of nausea threatened her; she felt lightheaded and her mouth drowned in the dreadful taste of metal. Allison’s open casket was four feet in front of her,  and she was the third person in line. Her stomach flipped and she was certain she would vomit before she even reached Allison. A girl from Allison’s old school stepped up to the casket and Lydia watched her lip quiver as she stared into the casket. She only stayed a few moments before moving on. If she was slightly falling apart Lydia didn't know how she wasn't going to crumple.

       “I can’t,” Lydia said, as she vehemently shook her head. “I can’t, I can’t do this.” She stepped to move out of line but felt someone grab her hand and squeeze tightly. She looked to her right to see Scott.

       “I’ll go with you.” he said.

       “Me, too,” Stiles stood on her opposite side. He laced their fingers together then the three of them stepped up to the casket.

Lydia’s knees shook as she stood staring at her lifeless best friend. Her eyes were closed; if she hadn’t known it was a funeral, she’d think Allison was sleeping. Of course Lydia knew she wasn’t. Seeing her there with her eyes closed, too much makeup on her face, and completely lifeless was the last straw for Lydia. It meant this was all real, that Allison’s death wasn’t a nightmare.

Suddenly, the breath caught in Lydia’s throat and her shoulders began to shake with the sobs that were trying to rip through her body. As her knees threatened to buckle out from under her, Scott wrapped his arm around her waist to support her weight. Lydia placed a hand over her mouth and let out one sob before she turned into Stiles’ chest. Scott removed his grip and Stiles replaced it, leading Lydia away from the casket.

       Since he didn’t have any other family members in attendance, Chris Argent reserved the front row for Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac to sit beside him. Isaac had been helping Chris with all of the funeral preparations before they were scheduled to leave for France the following day. Lydia took a seat in the middle of the front row, while Stiles and Scott took the seats on either side of her. They all nodded to Chris who sat stone-faced, staring blankly ahead. Lydia was sure the he, just like everyone else, just wanted this all to be a dream.

 

       The visitation service lasted much too long and Lydia just wanted to go home to lay in bed. This had been the most she’d been out of her room in several days. She was missing her quiet place of solitude. When it was her turn to say the words she’d written for Allison, she recited them quickly, hoping it would keep the tears at bay. Finally, the visitation was over and it was time to follow everyone down to the burial.

       “We’ll meet you down there, okay?” Scott said to Lydia. He and Stiles were standing with Isaac to take their place as pallbearers.

       “I’ll go with you,” Kira said, coming to Lydia’s side.

Lydia nodded wordlessly and let Kira guide her out the back and down the hill to Beacon Hills Cemetery where Allison would be buried. Lydia didn’t know if she could handle watching them lower her into the ground and taking her away forever, but she remembered she had to do this for Allison. She had to be strong for Allison.

 

       For the sake of everyone, Chris made sure the burial was quick without any unnecessary words or actions. After she was lowered into the ground and each one of her friends threw in a handful of dirt and a single white rose, people started to leave.

       “You were a great friend.” Chris said to Lydia as she stood by the grave with Scott and Stiles still acting as her support team. “Thank you for all you did for Allison.”

Lydia morphed her mouth into a smile. The action felt wrong on her face for a time like this. “She was a good friend too, the best. I miss her,” she muttered as a tear slipped down her cheek, “so much.”

Chris  nodded. “I won’t be seeing you for a while so take care of yourself okay?” Lydia reached out to hug him. She gripped tightly, inhaling his familiar Argent scent for one last time. He then turned to Scott and Stiles. “You boys, too.”

They agreed they would then said their goodbyes to Chris and Isaac before walking up the hill back towards the Jeep. It was over. Allison was gone.

 

After the service Stiles dropped off Scott first then drove Lydia home. They sat in her driveway for a few minutes.

       “Lydia.” Stiles said her name in a whisper.

Suddenly, Lydia crumpled. Deep sobs wracked her chest; she squeezed her arms around her torso, trying to stop the pain from rolling in. Stiles scrambled out of the driver’s side of the Jeep and ran over to the passenger door. He pulled it open and unbuckled Lydia’s seat belt.

       “Come on, come on. Let’s get you inside.”

Stiles ushered Lydia in the house as she continued to sob and hurried her up to her room. He sat her down on her bed then he pulled her into his embrace. For once he didn’t say anything, he just held her until the tide rolled away, her body stopped shaking with sobs, and the tears dissipated.

       “Thanks.” Lydia said after a while and pulled away. She sniffled and wiped her tears.

Stiles grabbed a few Kleenexes from her bedside table. “No problem. You still look beautiful when you cry. Even if your makeup is seriously smeared and running down your face. Like a beautiful clown.”

Lydia laughed lightly and swiped the Kleenex under her eyes. “Great.” They sat there in silence for a little longer just until Lydia could pull herself together. “You can go now, you know.”

Stiles nodded. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay first. Are you coming back to school tomorrow?”

Lydia sighed. She hadn’t been at school since Allison died. Lydia felt like if she saw Allison’s empty seat in class she might break into pieces from heartache. “Yeah. I’ve missed enough already.”

Stiles blew air through his lips. “There’s a memorial and it’s kind of cheesy and kind of sad and I just wanted to warn you about it.”

       Lydia was indifferent on the idea of a memorial for Allison. She thought it was nice that all the students had something to say or give as tribute for the death of her fallen best friend, but the memorial would be another wounded memory of that fact that Allison was gone.

“Okay, yeah. Thanks.”

 

*******

       It had been three months since Allison died. Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Chris, everyone still felt her presence around them. A lot had happened since she’d been gone. Derek had been kidnapped by Allison’s aunt, who was apparently alive, de-aged then aged back again. Peter had been robbed of 117 million dollars to everyone else's amusement. Stiles and Malia had started a relationship amidst Scott teaching Malia to control the shift and her becoming a part of his pack. Lydia’s family was going through financial struggles, something she never would have thought to happen, and she was lost without the guidance of Allison. Chris and Isaac went to France. Chris had come back because of Scott’s need for him. Isaac stayed behind, loving the lack of Supernatural disturbance in his new town. Scott had gained a new Beta in hopes of saving Liam from the imminent death of being thrown from the hospital roof. It worked, but now he had a brand new werewolf on his hands. Kira had convinced her family to stay in town, knowing there was no other place where she could fit in better than she did in Beacon Hills. There was a hitlist of all Beacon Hills supernatural creatures being murdered by someone called, The Benefactor. 

       When Lydia woke up in the middle of the night, something felt off. She felt extremely light headed and there was a scream building at the base of her throat. She sat up in bed breathing heavily and clutched her chest. Lydia sucked in a deep breath then let out a resounding wail that shook the walls of her house. It lasted for thirty seconds before Lydia cut off in a fit of sobs. She didn’t know why she was crying, or why she was screaming, just that something big was happening.  Her phone started ringing immediately.

       “What’s wrong?” Scott asked.

Lydia’s breathing deepened then faltered. “I don’t know. I just don’t know. But it’s big.” Lydia ran her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair.

       “But you’re okay?”

Lydia nodded although Scott couldn’t hear her. “Other than this shaking feeling all over my body and the sensation that something bad is going to happen, yeah sure.”

       “Lydia, I’ve never heard you scream like that before. It woke me out of my sleep.  If you know that something is going on I need you to tell me. We need to be prepared. We have a lot of shit going on right now.”

       “Scott, I don’t know anything, okay? If I get another rushing feeling of disastrous horror, I’ll let you know. For now, I’m going back to sleep. I’ll see you later.” Lydia hung up the phone. She settled back in bed and took a deep breath before pulling the covers up to her chest. Whatever it was that was happening would have to wait til morning. Right now, Lydia needed sleep.

*****

       Scott walked into school and started putting his books in his locker. He nodded at Liam from across the hall who was standing with a few of his freshman friends. Liam nodded back then Scott turned back to his locker. Lydia walked up, grabbing Scott’s arm and turning him towards her.

       “That feeling isn’t going away. It’s getting stronger. Something is coming here, now.”

       “Okay then we have to find-,” Scott stopped mid-sentence. He had just turned to Lydia when he caught a scent in the wind. The smell hit him like a thousand bricks right in his gut. His throat constricted with sorrow.

“Allison?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY hope you liked it so far. There will be more, I'm obsessed with working on this. There will probably be about ten chapters in the fic, maybe a little less. . Also, if you go and look [here](http://niggletsune.tumblr.com/tagged/for-allison) you'll get an inside scoop about my writing process and a bunch of other junk I have tagged for this fic. Lastly, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my amazing Beta [braedensderek](http://braedensderek.tumblr.com) this fic is 10X better because of you.


End file.
